A Hidden Romance
by TProx
Summary: This a YukiNeal story. I keep hearing that everyone hates YukiNeal because it came out of nowhere, so I wrote a fic about them. This takes place on the Grand Progress by the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of it's mine. I also forgot to put a disclaimer on Joren's Ordeal, but that's not mine either. :(

"Kel's coming to the Progress tomorrow," a dry voice remarked. Yukimi noh Daiomoru spun around, her hand automatically going to the _shukusen_ hidden in her sash. Her hand had already closed around the deadly fan when she realized that Nealan of Queenscove had been the speaker.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yukimi asked, drawing her decorative fan instead of the _shukusen_.

"You asked me to," Nealan replied.

"When?" Yukimi asked, twirling the fan between her fingers. She quickly dropped the fan to her side as she realized that the twirling betrayed her nervousness.

"Yesterday," Nealan answered, seemingly oblivious to the fan's motion. "You asked when she would be arriving."

"Oh yes," Yukimi said, tapping the fan against her leg. "And you came running up to tell me as soon as you found out, Nealan?" Nealan stiffened.

"It's Neal," he snapped, avoiding her question, "unless you want to go back to being referred to as Lady Yukimi."

"Neal it is then," Yukimi answered, unfurling her fan with a satisfying snap.

"Good," Neal snapped.

"Yuki!" a voice called from inside a nearby tent.

"The princess beckons," Yuki informed Neal.

"I have ears," Neal muttered, turning away from her. Impulsively, she caught him by the arm. When he turned back, she pushed forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. With a half-smile, Yuki walked back to the Princess's tent, a little bit faster then necessary.

"Yuki, where have you been?" Lady Haname asked. Yuki heard the trace of exasperation hidden under the woman's tone.

"Getting fresh air," she replied, fighting to keep the anger out of her own voice.

"Leave her be Hana," Princess Shinkokami snapped. Yuki turned to Shinkokami in astonishment. "I'm under a lot of pressure and you were gone, Yuki! The banquet is in half a bell," Shinkokami sighed, correctly guessing her friend's look. "And we can be free with our emotions here."

"We can eat dogs and cats in Tiaharma, but that doesn't mean we should," Hana replied.

"We're not in public anyway," Shinkokami said, her voice shaking. Yuki stepped around a stool to take Shinkokami's arm. She walked her over to the bed and sat them both down.

"What are they doing to you Shinko?" she asked, letting sadness creep into her voice. She didn't want to seem cold now, and as Shinko had said, they _were_ in private.

"I'm just so tired," Shinko answered, laying her head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Are you not sleeping well?" Hana asked, bringing Shinko a cup of water.

"No, I'm not," Shinko answered.

"Worried about the wedding?" Yuki asked, beginning to style her friend's hair.

"Worried about everything," Shinko confessed. "I never expected to be a queen someday!"

"You'll make a great one," Hana soothed.

"And you'll always have us," Yuki told her. "We'll be your handmaidens." Shinko giggled.

"I'd rather be called a lady-in-waiting," Hana said with a smile.

"Waiting for what?" Shinko asked.

"For me to come back from my breath of fresh air of course!" Yuki cried.

"You two are the best friends a princess could have," Shinko said solemnly.

"Don't tell Kel," Yuki whispered to Hana. That sent them all into gales of laughter that eased the tension off their tired faces.

Yuki bit her lip, wondering how she'd face Neal again. She pressed a hand to her chest, trying to calm her heart.

'Why am I so stupid?' she thought dismally.

"Hello," a voice called from the shadows. Yuki smiled in relief and horror; the waiting would end, and it was time to face him.

"Good morning, Neal." It was harder then usual to keep her voice normal. "Enjoy the banquet?"

"Yes." As Neal slid into the light, Yuki could feel her heart speed up again. "I just wanted to tell you I'm leaving for five days," Neal said, shifting around. Yuki nodded, noticing his riding clothes for the first time.

"Now?" Yuki asked, wincing at how immature she could sound with just one word.

"In ten minutes actually," Neal answered. His eyes flicked to Yuki's face, away, and then back to Yuki. "The Lioness wants to expand my knowledge of healing while we're in the area," Neal continued, making a face.

Yuki laughed, wondering what it was about Neal that made her looser with her emotions.

"Kel will be sad she missed you by only a few hours," she commented finally. Neal stared at her, turning slightly red.

"Will you miss me?" he asked. Yuki smiled slyly.

"Of course! It's just not the same without you," she answered, starting to walk away. "Squire Meathead."

"Have you been talking to Dom?" Neal yelled to the retreating Yamani's back. Yuki didn't answer as she disappeared inside her tent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Directly after Tamora Pierce's Story when Neal catches the **shukusen.**_

"Your Majesty," Yuki and Haname bowed deeply to Thayet. Shinko also bowed, but her's was less deep.

"I wanted to know if you could have one of those fans made for me," Thayet said after her own Yamani-bow. "They sound practical from the way Squire Keladry described them."

"I'll see what can be done, Your Majesty," Shinko replied, bowing again.

"Thank you very much," Thayet smiled as she turned to leave. "And Princess Shinkokami," she added from the tent flap, "you must call me Thayet after the wedding. I _will _be your Mother-in-law."

"I will of course," Shinko answered, smiling too. "And you must call me Shinko."

"Then it's agreed," Thayet said. She bowed once more to the Yamanis and waited for their answering bows before she exited the tent.

Yuki made her excuses to Shinko and Hana almost an hour later. She moved through the camp with suppressed urgency. Finally she spotted Neal sitting by a fountain, thankfully alone.

"You're back," she commented. Based on how high he jumped, Neal wasn't used to people sneaking up on _him_.

"We rode in an hour ago," Neal answered, looking up at her. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

"Why are you sorry?" Neal asked.

"I lost my temper," Yuki replied, surprised. "I was just afraid you had gotten hurt."

"Well I'm sorry that I made you lose your temper. That happens a lot to me," Neal countered, flashing a lop-sided grin. "And I wasn't thinking. Actually, that happens a lot too."

Yuki laughed.

"And I don't accept your apology," Neal continued, offering her a seat beside him.

"And why not?" Yuki demanded, sitting down.

"Because it was my fault anyway," Neal yawned as he stretched out his legs.

"I still apologized," Yuki retorted. "And it's rude not to accept an apology."

"Well I'm rude."

"I can see that."

"_That's_ rude!" Neal cried, straightening.

"It's not rude in Yaman."

"Sure it isn't."

"Ask Kel."

"I will."

Glancing at the sun, Yuki sighed. "I have to go. The Princess will be wondering where I've gotten to."

"Don't." Neal caught her arm as she tried to stand.

"Excuse me?" Yuki asked, staring at Neal.

"I said don't. Stay with me," Neal repeated slowly. From the look on his face, he was as surprised by his words as Yuki herself was.

"I can't," Yuki whispered. "The Princess…"

"She can't live for one day without you?"

"She needs me," Yuki answered.

"So do I."

"You don't mean that." When Neal didn't answer, Yuki stood up.

"Goodbye Neal," she said, starting to turn away.

"Wait!" Yuki froze, unsure of what to do. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Please," Neal begged, pulling her back onto the fountain's ledge. Yuki sighed.

"Her Highness is going to kill me." Neal grinned.

"How will she get away with that?" he asked, releasing her arm. Yuki shrugged, looking out at the fields of tents.

"Oh I suspect it will be during morning glaive practice," she answered casually.

"Maybe she'll only hurt you," Neal commented. Yuki shoved him gently.

"Thanks for your concern!"

"You're welcome." Yuki tilted her head up to the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face. _What have I gotten myself into?_ she wondered.

And to Anaroriel, I know that i didn't do discriptions, but I don't like them. I guess I was hoping you remembered the characters enough so I didn't have to write them...

Tortall Princess, I like Dom/Kel too, so I won't diss them. I couldn't resist adding Dom to this story!

And nativewildmage, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
